


Катабасис

by Oriona



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Jealousy, Multi, Polyamory, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriona/pseuds/Oriona
Summary: Дионис просто пришёл в гости к Гипносу вина выпить. Загрей тоже пришёл.
Relationships: Zagreus & Dionysus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Катабасис

Вообще-то Загрей сам был виноват, в определённом смысле. Это он подался к Дионису и потянулся губами к его губам. Ему было хорошо в этот момент, потому и потянулся, Дионис это чувствовал. Дыхание у него было таким трепетно-приятным, что у Диониса аж всё тело сладко заломило. Ещё бы. Тонкий аромат выпитого вина окружал Загрея уже какое-то время, но Дионис, даже отдавая себе отчёт во всём этом, не нашёл сил отстраниться. Он почти не шевельнулся навстречу, старался до последнего, вот только отказать этим губам не смог. Мягко принял их своими, наслаждался ими совсем недолго, а потом предсказуемо почувствовал, как ослабевает напор.  
Можно сказать, он почти увидел — по крайней мере, внутренним взором, потому что много раз видел это раньше, — как у Загрея подкашиваются ноги. Гораздо быстрее, чем ожидалось. Или как раз ожидаемо быстро. Дионис сразу же с досадой припомнил, что Персефона тоже невероятно быстро пьянела. Впитывала в себя пряный дурман виноградного напитка как губка, испивала его, так сказать, сполна. Вообще-то, считал Дионис, правильно делала, если задуматься, иначе зачем он был нужен, если не наслаждаться им по полной.  
Загрей, очевидно, функционировал по тому же принципу. Его природа, скорее всего, этому способствовала. По крайней мере, такой вывод Дионис делал, основываясь на предыдущем опыте. Наверняка ему просто неоткуда в принципе было узнать, почему кого-то из богов он способен опьянить до бесчувствия парой поцелуев, а кого-то — нет. Последних, к слову, было довольно мало, хотя таковые попадались порой даже среди нимф. Пару раз Дионис ещё столкнулся с подобным у смертных, но конкретно те, с кем столкнулся, уже давно покинули мир живых. Да и вообще, сейчас речь шла не о них, а о проблеме тех, которые во вторую категорию как раз не попадали.  
Дионис успел подхватить Загрея под спину и вынужденно опустился на одно колено под тяжестью повисшего у него на руках тела. Сразу, на всякий случай, чтобы ненароком не уронить его. Взгляд невольно скользнул сверху-вниз и задержался на ногах. Дионис отметил, что ступни у Загрея выглядят совсем обычными — уснул, стало быть.  
— Что это вы тут делаете? — спросил Арес, появившись из-за угла, оценив обстановку и с любопытством отпив из бокала, что он продолжал как ни в чём не бывало держать в руке. — Точнее, что это ты делаешь с Загреем?  
Он усмехался. Правильно, зачем ему спрашивать, он и так знает. Дионис усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Держу его. Как видишь.  
Усмешка у него получилась обиженно-печальная. Арес вообще-то мог бы и помочь. Но он тоже сначала смерил его взглядом, замешанным на обиде пополам с печалью. Может, и нарочный каприз, но Диониса всё равно кольнуло. Ревнует, понял он. И не удивился. По правде говоря, Дионис и сам был абсолютно уверен, что из них двоих Загрей сначала предпочтёт именно Ареса. После той истории, случившейся во время их первой встречи здесь, учитывая отношения, связывавшие Загрея с Танатосом, а также отношения, связывающие Танатоса с Аресом… Короче, поводов быть в этом абсолютно уверенным существовало предостаточно.  
И всё же.  
— Загрей! — ахнул Гипнос.  
Ну, этот, понятно, уже не мог не заметить, что дорогие гости куда-то подевались да ещё прихватили с собой принца, и отправился на поиски.  
Нет, наверное, всё-таки мог, мысленно поправился Дионис. В конце концов, он мог просто лечь спать.  
Диониса посмешил такой расклад — приглашает Гипнос к себе других богов выпить вина, поболтать по душам, все приходят, а он ложится спать. Типичный Гипнос.  
Нарисовав в своём воображении эту картину, Дионис даже захихикал, сильно невпопад, учитывая, что он всё ещё сидел на полу, придерживая совершенно бесчувственного Загрея. Правда, потом он поднял на Гипноса взгляд, и смех сам собой куда-то испарился.  
— Я не заставлял его ко мне лезть. Честно, — поспешил заверить он Гипноса, чтобы тот перестал на него так смотреть. — И не приставал к нему. Он сам.  
Арес всё-таки оставил свой бокал и присел на одно колено. Видимо, решил помочь наконец.  
— Ты мог бы его предупредить.  
Дионис не понял, этим тоном Арес всё же коротко мстит ему, упивается своей горечью по поводу проигрыша в их неназванном споре или всё-таки переживает из-за Загрея и говорит только в его пользу.  
— Веришь ли, я не понял, что то, как он себя со мной вёл в последнее время, означало — именно это, — совершенно искренне признался Дионис, сверля Ареса взглядом и ища, быть может, на его лице какие-нибудь дополнительные признаки обиды или чего ещё.  
Арес, наверное, ответил бы ему что-нибудь и как-нибудь выдал бы себя, так что впоследствии над его реакцией можно было бы поразмышлять, но его руки, потянувшиеся к Загрею, оттолкнул подлезший вдруг Гипнос.  
— Не трожь, — очаровательно нахмурилась его мордашка.  
Дионис заставил себя принять тот факт, что как бы очаровательно она ни выглядела, её обладатель всё-таки злится. Арес никак не возразил, даже отодвинулся чуть-чуть, давая Гипносу пространство. Дионис поёжился. Он, в отличие от Ареса, отодвинуться так просто не мог, а Гипнос действительно способен был занять излишне оборонительную позицию, если дело касалось Загрея. И особенно, если разозлился.  
— Ну, поздравляю! — бережно тронув принца пару раз хрупкими тонкими пальцами, напал он на Диониса с обвинениями. — Споил бедолагу, теперь я не могу его разбудить.  
— Гипнос, если ты просто не можешь кого-то разбудить, значит этот кто-то просто спит, — подперев рукой щёку, меланхолически сообщил Арес и незаметно подмигнул Дионису. Причём явно чтобы подбодрить его.  
— Он не просто спит, — возмутился Гипнос, — он вырубился исключительно из-за этого вот умника!  
— Как и почти все, кто пытается с наскоку его поцеловать, — фыркнул Арес. — Даже ты.  
Гипнос залился краской по самые уши, в основном, разумеется, не от смущения, а от возмущения. Дионис тоже ощутил какую-то меланхолию — Арес был прав. Гипнос мог бы, пожалуй, заснуть, даже если бы Дионис просто подул на него достаточно сильно. При этом вино Гипнос пил достаточно спокойно. По крайней мере, у него всегда оно было, что наводило на мысль, будто он на самом деле избегает самого Диониса, но наверняка Дионис этого не знал и никогда прямо не спрашивал. Всё-таки Гипнос не был богом Олимпа, а из них мало кто тесно общался со старшими инкарнациями. Некоторые даже полагали, что они примерно такие же, как и титаны, просто потому что появились раньше самих Олимпийцев, но сам Дионис придерживался иной точки зрения. Из его ближайшего окружения, однако, только Арес, чьи интересы активно порицал сам Зевс, проявлял к старшим и высшим инкарнациям столько внимания. Самому же Дионису всегда было тяжело подолгу находиться в их обители. В домене Аида он постоянно подспудно чувствовал какую-то странную потребность «восстать к жизни», хотя вообще-то был и Олимпийцем, и бессмертным с самого рождения, как бы в дни его мытарств ни хотела обратного Гера и что бы о нём ни говорили до восхождения.  
— Арес, ты игнорируешь одну важную деталь, — возмущался тем временем Гипнос. — Я не могу ничего сделать с таким сном — и меня это раздражает. Прежде такого не случалось вовсе, знаешь ли.  
— Прежде — это сколько тысячелетий назад? — равнодушно пожал плечами Арес. — Я думал, ты идёшь в ногу со временем.  
Дионис не поверил в его равнодушие. Гораздо больше было похоже, будто Арес нарочно подначивает Гипноса — почти заигрывает. И наверное, это даже сработало, потому что Гипнос резко выпрямился и пнул Ареса ногой под рёбра.   
— Отнесите его в спальню, ну, — буквально приказал он, буравя бога войны взглядом.  
— В которую? — лучезарно улыбнулся ему тот, глядя в ответ снизу вверх с самым послушным выражением лица, на какое только был способен.  
— В ближайшую, — закатил глаза Гипнос так, будто только небывалым усилием воли ответил на вопрос вместо того, чтобы сказать «идиот».

— Спасибо, что не дал ему меня сожрать, — полушутливо, но не глядя на Ареса поблагодарил Дионис, когда они уложили Загрея на кровать.  
— Знаешь, если что, ты всегда можешь поцеловать меня, — тихо ответил на это Арес.  
Дионис если и хотел продолжать шутить, резко перехотел. У него внутри будто тоскливо заворочался тяжёлый ком эмоций, чем-то похожий по ощущениям на временно отнявшуюся от долгой неподвижности ногу. Им всем хватит любви на всех, ну же.  
— Ну же, Арес, — прошептал Дионис, впечатываясь лбом Аресу в грудь и таким вот боданием оттесняя его прочь от кровати в угол комнаты.  
У каждого из них всё равно нет иного выбора, кроме как любить всех остальных, потому что в конечном итоге ни от ненависти, ни даже от равнодушия всё равно ничего не остаётся.  
Арес не сопротивлялся. Он хоть и был младше Диониса на пару-тройку вечностей, тоже довольно быстро понял эту простую истину. Ещё он не сопротивлялся, потому что Дионис мог творить с ним вообще всё, что ему в голову взбредёт. Дионис зажал его в углу, положил ладонь ему на затылок, притягивая к себе, и сходу укусил его рот — такой резкий контраст по сравнению с тем, как он вёл себя, когда это был Загрей. Но Дионису хотелось, чтобы он был ещё резче.  
Арес издал тихий низкий звук, не то протестующий, не то с точностью до наоборот, и попытался слизать капли крови, выступившие из прокушенной губы. Дионис немедленно предпринял попытку ухватить его язык своими губами, потерпел поражение и в отместку сам принялся зализывать свой же собственный укус.  
— Я больше не буду, — пообещал Арес, цепляясь за край Дионисовой одежды.  
— Будешь, — безжалостно припечатал Дионис и покосился на спящего Загрея.  
— Когда он проснётся?  
— Трудно сказать.  
Дионис вздохнул. По-разному случалось. К тому же, он не вёл записей, кто сколько спит, если засыпает от его поцелуев.  
Арес потянул край одежды, что так и не выпустил из рук, на себя:  
— Ты пойдёшь со мной?  
— Пойду, — сказал Дионис.

*~*~*~*

Он вернулся к Гипносу спустя пару дней, совсем без предупреждения. Вроде хотел извиниться перед Загреем, но в то же время вероятность просто взять и застать Загрея у Гипноса была не то чтобы очень уж высока. Так что, по-хорошему, Дионис толком не знал, чего на самом деле хочет. Тем удивительнее было немедленно столкнуться нос к носу с…  
— Гипнос!  
— Вы оба сбежали, — в отличие от Диониса совсем не удивившись его появлению, мрачно сообщил Гипнос и сложил на груди руки. — Хороший вышел вечер, ничего не скажешь.  
— Он всё ещё спит! — снова воскликнул Дионис, который совершенно точно хотел сначала как-то объяснить Гипносу своё поведение, но наткнувшись взглядом на принца, слишком быстро переключился вниманием на более актуальные проблемы.  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво протянул Гипнос, следя за Дионисом, — я прямо поражён, что ты вообще попал в ту же комнату, из которой ушёл.  
— Ты путаешь меня с кем-то. Я прекрасно контролирую свои перемещения.  
— Ну да, конечно. Как и всё остальное.  
Дионис фыркнул, отмахнулся от этого осуждающего тона и, подойдя к кровати, уложил ладонь Загрею на лоб.  
— Вообще-то он выглядит… хорошо, — с изумлением констатировал Дионис. — Даже счастливым, я бы сказал.  
Гипнос вдруг подскочил вплотную и ухватил Диониса за запястье:  
— Погоди-ка, — он хмурился, но совсем не из-за того, что Дионис погладил Загрея пальцем по щеке. — Что ты сделал? Он спит теперь по-другому.  
— Ничего. Гипнос, я не умею снимать своё… проклятье. Помнишь? Никогда не умел. Никогда не мог научиться.  
Гипнос какое-то время ничего не отвечал, вцепившись рукой в запястье Диониса, словно забыл, что держит его, и отчаянно шарил глазами по лицу Загрея, будто силился что-то там высмотреть. Дионис понаблюдал за напряжённым выражением его лица, потом не выдержал.  
— Гипнос, — шепнул почти в самое ухо, тронув губами выбившуюся далеко в сторону белую кудряшку, — ты от его кровати ни на шаг не отходил, а?  
— Не говори глупостей, — поморщился Гипнос и картинно отпихнул от себя запястье Диониса, но быстро потерял всякий интерес к обсуждению этой темы и склонился к Загрею. — Нет, смотри, он просто спит теперь, я абсолютно уверен. Может, наконец получится…  
Он даже не договорил. Потянулся к принцу обеими руками и пропал на середине своего движения. Дионис невольно вздрогнул, потом на всякий случай осторожно — потому что спиной вперёд — отступил, сел поодаль и уставился на кровать, приготовясь ждать, сколько потребуется.  
Гипнос вернулся довольно скоро, спустя какую-нибудь пару минут. Просто появился на том же месте, откуда неожиданно пропал. Настроение у него явно улучшилось, он мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то песенку и даже улыбался. Правда, делиться впечатлениями с Дионисом явно не торопился.  
— Гипнос, — задумчиво протянул Дионис, — мне всегда хотелось спросить, все ли старшие инкарнации способны дематериализовать своё тело. Я хочу сказать, даже мой отец этого не может. Он может превратиться в облако, например, но это ведь не то же самое.  
Гипнос повернулся к Дионису и какое-то время молча на него смотрел. Потом решил уточнить:  
— Это ты ещё тут или опять тут?  
— М… — засомневался Дионис, — да нет, последние минут пять я точно никуда не отлучался. Вроде бы. Мне так кажется.  
Гипнос ткнул в его сторону пальцем, почти обвиняюще:  
— Я переживаю время иначе. В том состоянии, которое ты называешь дематериализованным. Что, кстати, неправда. Я никуда не пропадаю. Даже всё моё тело никуда не пропадает. Я просто… не знаю, «перепрыгиваю» или даже «соскальзываю». Но если бы ты знал, как сильно это порой сбивает с толку, путает то соображение, которое и для тебя, и для меня работает в обычном состоянии, ты бы не таращился с такой завистью. И вопросы такие бы не задавал.  
— Я не… — обиделся было Дионис.  
— Даже этот домен не приспособлен для того, чтобы нам, инкарнациям, было комфортно в нём жить, — Гипнос вздохнул. — Может, поэтому Аид, в общем-то, никогда не заставляет что-то делать, даже если это важно для поддержания здешнего порядка.  
Он никогда прежде не разговаривал с Дионисом таким тоном и о таких вещах. Впрочем, у Диониса было не так уж много причин часто оставаться с Гипносом наедине и болтать по душам. А без этого, пожалуй, и нельзя было ожидать, чтобы он так прямо выкладывал то, что думает, да ещё тем или иным тоном, чтобы потом собеседнику удобно было бы между собой эти тона сравнить.  
— Ты изменился, — улыбнулся Дионис, припоминая случаи, когда Гипнос присутствовал на его, Дионисовых, пиршествах, где они, собственно, и пересекались чаще всего.  
— Нет, — пожал плечами Гипнос, но тоже улыбнулся и сел, чтобы быть напротив Диониса. — Просто нам всем не хватало Загрея.  
Дионис невольно бросил на того испытующий взгляд, стараясь не выглядеть обеспокоенным. На это Гипнос лишь неопределённо дёрнул плечом:  
— Ну, он просто спит сейчас. Скоро проснётся. Ему не хватало этого. Просто спокойно спать и видеть сны. Я так думаю.  
— Угу, — согласно наклонил голову Дионис. — Могу понять. Я вообще-то тоже люблю просто спать и видеть сны.  
— Знаю.  
Гипнос усмехнулся.  
— Я могу с ним посидеть, пока он не проснётся? — то ли попросил, то ли предложил Дионис, не понимая толком, для чего об этом просит.  
Ему казалось, что Гипнос и сам хочет отдохнуть и просто поспать. Гипнос довольно долго молчал и сверлил его взглядом, так что Дионису даже почудилось, что он снова злится — в основном, на странное взаимодействие между их силами, пожалуй. Потому что к снам Дионис точно не имел никакого отношения. А вот к пьяным галлюцинациям — имел.  
— Я не буду против ваших отношений.  
Дионис аж дёрнулся от неожиданности, когда Гипнос это сказал. Он-то всерьёз думал, что у Сна — на уме именно сны. И ещё то, что какой-то бог виноделия имеет наглость кого-то там усыплять как-то по-своему. А у Сна на уме было вовсе не это.  
— И не буду вам мешать, — тон у Гипноса сделался какой-то мягкий, уверяющий, будто он и правда не ревновал — в отличие от Ареса, например.  
Может, и правда, не ревновал.  
Дионис очень хотел любить и его тоже. В общем-то, так оно и было, только они друг с другом этого никогда не обсуждали, и Дионис не очень понимал его мотивы, желания, да и вообще, его всего, и не очень знал, как себя вести или как подступиться. И Гипнос вовсе не выглядел так, чтобы по нему что-то стало понятно.  
Вот и сейчас он даже не стал ждать ответа, а сразу поднялся на ноги.  
— Я пойду, — сообщил как-то отрешённо, будто тема себя исчерпала.  
Дионис понял только, что он позволяет ему остаться.

— Привет, — сказал Дионис, когда Загрей открыл глаза.  
— Дионис? — удивился тот. — Я почему-то думал, что тут Гипнос.  
Дионис едва заметно вздрогнул и дёрнулся подняться с места.  
— Я могу его позвать.  
— Не надо, — Загрей заметно смутился, затем задумчиво нахмурился, — извини. Он сказал мне, что… спрашивать разрешения нужно.  
Последнее Загрей сказал совсем шёпотом, будто в процессе проговаривания осознал, наконец, что это означает, отчего смутился ещё сильнее.  
— Н-да, — виновато кивнул Дионис, разглядывая исключительно пол.  
Загрей сел в кровати и хотел было ещё что-то сказать, но Дионис оторвался от созерцания пола и усилием воли заставил себя посмотреть прямо на него.  
— Заг, я… ядовитый, — вообще-то это было очень трудно объяснять. — Прости, что не предупредил, — Дионис колебался, подбирая слова. — Я сейчас уже не скажу, всегда ли так было или случилось, когда я сошёл с ума. Ответственна за это леди Гера — или никто не. Сейчас уже неважно. Просто знай, что любая жидкость моего тела пьянит сильнее самого выдержанного вина. Особенно кровь, но и всё остальное тоже.  
Загрей тоже дёрнулся, от внимания Диониса это не ускользнуло.  
— Я мог бы и догадаться, — досада в голосе.  
— Ты в этом не виноват, — Дионис хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как можно мягче.  
— Это нечестно! — вдруг вскинул голову Загрей, неожиданно поражённый.  
Видимо, сложил два и два и прокрутил в голове возможные последствия такого положения вещей. Дионис улыбнулся:  
— Я, в общем-то, умею с этим жить. Вероятно, когда-нибудь я научусь это контролировать. В конце концов, я гораздо младше, ну, например, леди Никс. А она умеет такие вещи, что многим и не снились. Думаешь, она всегда умела?  
Загрей спустил ноги с кровати, и ступни его подозрительно вспыхнули. Будто он почувствовал, что так произойдёт, а потому поторопился убрать их подальше от пуховых подушек.  
— Я тебя люблю, — вместо ответа на вопрос сказал он, тоже упорно разглядывая пол.  
Дионис это знал, но всё равно ощутил, как теплеют щёки.  
— О, я тоже давно тебя люблю, — хмыкнул он, подпирая голову рукой и рассматривая Загрея под наклоном в сорок пять градусов.  
— Я хочу сказать, — поспешил пояснить Загрей, — это не было просто капризом. Я так много пережил, и ты всё время был рядом, и то, что я в конце концов чувствовал, не было просто благодарностью.  
Они были так похожи с Загреем, подумал Дионис. Потом он торопливо встал, приблизился и быстро тронул губами его висок. Так же быстро отстранился. Загрей, всё ещё сидевший на кровати, поднял на него голову и потерянно пошарил взглядом по его лицу, плечам да и вообще всей его фигуре. Не знает, что со мной таким делать теперь, снова подумал Дионис. Но по крайней мере, его ступни больше не пылали — ни страхом, ни праведным гневом, ни обидой. Было только замешательство, а Дионис знал, что делать с подобного рода замешательством.  
Он опустился перед Загреем на колени и взял его ладони в свои.  
— Помнишь, я хотел… изложить твоему отцу свои притязания?  
Загрей заметно вздрогнул.  
— Не в том смысле, — многозначительно хмыкнул Дионис. — Просто я не… короче, я лучше прямо заявлю всем, кого это хоть как-то может касаться, что никто из них мне не указ и что никто не сможет меня остановить. Если только ты сам пинками не погонишь меня прочь от себя.  
Он засмеялся и поцеловал Загрею пальцы. Тот помолчал, поразмышлял над его словами, затем заметил:  
— Вроде я не пытаюсь завалиться обратно спать от твоих прикосновений.  
— Пальцы сейчас не облизывай, — развеселился Дионис, — и я тебя уверяю, со мной можно творить очень много такого, включающего в себя самые разнообразные прикосновения, что никоим образом не приведёт к пьяному обмороку.  
Загрей сидел весь красный до ушей, начиная с того момента, как Дионис опустился перед ним на колени, и казалось, ему нужно дать немного отдышаться и отвлечься. Дионис решил это сделать очень по-своему. Он поднялся на ноги и подмигнул Загрею:  
— Не знаю, вспомню ли я, как идти к главной зале в этом лабиринте коридоров, но ты можешь показать мне дорогу.  
— Так ты серьёзно? — опешил Загрей, глядя в его удаляющуюся к выходу спину.

Дионис был настроен очень серьёзно. До того серьёзно, что Загрею пришлось буквально бежать за ним вместо того, чтобы показывать дорогу. Наверное, не совсем красиво получилось, учитывая, что он сам попросил принца проводить его, но, в конце концов, Дионис тоже нервничал. Имел право, в общем-то. Не то чтобы они с Аидом из-за чего-либо враждовали, а только бог виноделия понятия не имел, как тот отреагирует на его появление.  
Впрочем, Дионис точно знал, что скажет и что сделает. К чему-то такому он в некотором смысле и готовился. По крайней мере, допускал вероятность подобного развития событий.  
Кто-то ахнул ему в спину. Кажется, горгонья голова, испарившаяся так быстро, что он едва ли успел рассмотреть её краем глаза, которым заметил движение. Диониса, впрочем, это не смутило. Он ориентировался совершенно точно так же, как во все предыдущие разы, когда оказывался в чертогах Аида. Вот только не мог вспомнить, видел ли хоть раз здесь голову горгоны прежде.  
— Лорд Аид! — радостный его голос звучно разнёсся по зале; Дионис сразу же отбросил все посторонние мысли, как только понял, что вышел туда, куда хотел. — Дядя! Дорогой дядя!  
Аид, корпевший над бумагами, как, в общем-то, и всегда, хмуро поднял взгляд и с минуту фокусировался на том, что его отвлекло.  
— Ты?! — загремел он вдруг, очевидно, взяв в толк, кого перед собой видит. — Нет! И не пытайся! Тебя здесь быть не должно, так что разворачивайся и иди обратно туда, откуда пришёл. Не существует больше ни одной причины…  
— Я здесь не за тенью, — всплеснув руками, поспешил уверить Дионис. — Вообще-то я здесь за тем, чтобы выразить свою благодарность.  
Пока он объяснял, Аид, наверное, ему не верил, но Дионис очень хорошо чувствовал, что попал пальцем в небо — только не в небо, разумеется. Домен Аида был, скорее, противоположен небу.  
— Если ты и правда решил заниматься делом, в кои-то веки, — закатил, наконец, глаза Аид, решивший, что услышал достаточно этих объяснений, — так доводи его до конца. Амброзия хранится на кухне, а не здесь. Там её и оставь.  
Дионис незаметно улыбнулся. Он был прав, Аид действительно не отказался от того, чтобы пополнить запасы. Тем более, учитывая, что это был подарок от Диониса лично, минуя бюрократические проволочки, так сказать. Дионис готов был спорить на всю ту амброзию, что притащил с собой, что у Аида в закромах почти ничего не осталось. Спустя столько-то времени.  
Взгляд Аида тем временем упёрся в сына, до того молча и с любопытством выслушивавшего объяснения Диониса.  
— Где тебя носило? — нахмурился Аид.  
— У Гипноса, — равнодушно пожал плечами Загрей. — Я покажу Дионису, куда ему идти?  
— Чем у Гипноса можно так долго… — возмутился было Аид, но тут же одёрнул себя и только рукой махнул. — Показывай, если он без тебя сам найти дорогу не может. Ступайте уже, я занят.  
Дионис громко расхохотался на это, приобнял Загрея за плечо и одобрительно кивнул, веди, мол, меня.  
— Ты правда принёс Аиду амброзию? — спросил Загрей уже на кухне.  
— Есть немного, — согласно наклонил голову Дионис и принялся по одной передавать расторопным теням, сновавшим туда-сюда, бутыль за бутылью, бесконечно извлекая их прямо из воздуха.  
Загрей наблюдал за их перемещением какое-то время, потом с досадой отвернулся.  
— Что? — не мог не заметить этого Дионис, в принципе, догадываясь «что».  
— Зачем? — спросил Загрей; тут же продемонстрировал ещё большую досаду, попытался поправиться: — Я имею в виду, не подумай чего, просто это чем-то похоже на… откуп. И в таком случае со стороны моего отца не слишком-то красиво так себя вести и принимать твой подарок.  
Он совсем разозлился на то, как недовольно и двусмысленно это прозвучало — Дионис даже улыбнулся раздумчиво.  
— Заг, — тихонько позвал он, поманив Загрея пальцем прочь из кухни. Загрей последовал за ним, коротко оглянувшись на временно выстроившуюся у стены батарею бутылей с амброзией.

— Аид не способен отказать мне, если я прихожу за тенью. Об этом, вероятно, ты не знаешь.  
Загрей мотнул головой.  
— В последний свой визит я буквально злоупотребил этим своим правом. Если ты бог перерождения, это ещё не означает, что твоя задача тащить все подряд тени смертных обратно к жизни. Скорее, наоборот.  
— Постой, погоди, — попросил Загрей, — я читал, конечно, что ты вывел отсюда свою мать, но я решил, что это из-за Зевса, что он велел тебе…  
— Нет. Мой отец редко помнит своих возлюбленных, даже если их дети оказались такими, как я. Мне кажется, он даже имени её сейчас не назовёт. Катабасис был нужен только мне. Если уж по справедливости, ради признания остальных богов Олимпа. По сути я сделал это исключительно для себя. Мы с Фионой почти не пересекаемся, — Дионис тяжело вздохнул, — как, собственно, и с Ариадной, а она хотя бы получила признание в качестве богини с аспектом. Богини спутанной нити? Запутанной нити? Распутанной?  
Он понял, что его объяснения вряд ли действительно вносят ясность, замолчал и поднял на Загрея взгляд, ожидая, не отшатнётся ли тот от него в отвращении.  
— Что такое катабасис? — спросил Загрей.  
— Сошествие в домен твоего отца, — недоумевающе сморгнув, ответил Дионис, — ритуал. Точнее, чаще всего его используют в качестве подвига, чтобы чего-то добиться. В моём случае, признания. Потом я вошёл во вкус. Можешь даже сказать, возгордился, хотя гордиться тут было особо нечем…  
— О, я понял, почему никогда не слышал о том, что существует ритуал, позволяющий официально навещать моего отца.  
Загрей закатил глаза.  
— Затем, чтобы такие, как я, не исковеркали существующий порядок? — рассмеялся Дионис. — А заодно, и все остальные, под прикрытием катабасиса вообразившие, что они в праве решать такие вещи?  
Загрей опустил голову. Обиды и раздражения в его голосе резко поубавилось.  
— Значит, Ариадна… — начал он.  
— Она всегда останется моей женой, — сразу ответил Дионис.  
— Я просто иногда задумывался над тем, что с ней стало. Никогда не встречал её среди теней. Но Тесей и Астерий… часто вспоминают её.  
— Мне жаль, — грустно улыбнулся Дионис, — что вышло именно так.  
— Нет, я…  
— Знаешь, — перебил Дионис, — это я решил, что она мне подходит, потому что отец её был смертным, а мать — дочь Гелиоса. И ещё то, как она танцевала. Зевс сразу согласился, ему куда выгоднее, чтобы все его сыновья имели жён, а дочери — мужей. Я думаю, Артемида убила её, потому что сама хотела заключить со мной… соглашение, которое было бы выгодно нам обоим. Но это было ещё до того, как… Я был молод, более того, безумен, я решил…  
Дионис осёкся, посмотрел в широко раскрытые на него Загреевы глаза и опять рассмеялся. То ли горько, то ли счастливо.  
— Короче, как видишь, любить меня — то ещё удовольствие, — подытожил он, бросив попытки толково объяснить всё, что хотел объяснить о себе Загрею.  
— Нет, я понимаю, — осторожно сказал тот. — Я только не совсем понимаю, всё ещё, при чём тут именно амброзия — для Аида.  
На это Дионис уже откровенно расхохотался. Затем так же резко, как и расхохотался, помрачнел:  
— Заг, амброзией этот домен снабжает Деметра.  
Загрей вспыхнул и выпалил, наверное, резче, чем сам хотел:  
— Я вообще не помню, чтобы меня хоть когда-нибудь ею кормили! Почему это ему, в таком случае, она так необхо…  
Дионис, наверное, тоже посмотрел на него с куда большим испугом, чем было допустимо в его ситуации, потому что Загрей слишком хорошо считал этот испуг и поспешно умолк, как воды в рот набрал.  
— О, Заг, — пробормотал Дионис.  
— Меня не кормили амброзией? — словно припоминая, повторил как бы сам себе Загрей. — Ты думаешь, это так и было? Что это на меня повлияло?  
— Нет, — нахмурившись, отрицательно мотнул головой Дионис.  
— Я до сих пор не могу, как остальные. Исчезать. Перемещаться.  
— Ты знаешь, я тоже этого не мог. До тех пор, пока не взошёл на Олимп. Просто я почти не помню ту часть моей жизни. Низшие божества тоже этого не могут. В смысле, — встрепенулся Дионис, — я не хочу сказать, я не думаю… Слушай, Заг, одной амброзией нельзя сделать из бога смертного, а из смертного бога, как бы там кто ни пытался такое провернуть, пичкая своих детей пищей богов с колыбели. Даже если она подарит бессмертие…  
Загрей не слушал. Он, опершись о балюстраду балкончика, где они разговорились, уставился на ленивые воды реки Стикс, багровеющие внизу.  
Дионис прижался лбом к его плечу, что он всегда делал, когда не знал, как ещё показать своё расположение и поддержку.  
— Хочешь, я буду чаще к тебе приходить? — спросил он. — Я расскажу тебе всё, что попросишь. Всё, что знаю. Об Олимпе — и… ну…  
— М-гм.

— Пошли, — потянул его под руку Дионис. — Думаю, мне нужно отчитаться перед твоим отцом. Тебя точно повеселят мои нелепые попытки сделать это по форме, я тебе гарантирую.  
— Зачем по форме? — не понял Загрей, кое-как переставляя ноги и всё ещё пребывая в своих мыслях. — Ты же сказал ему, что это подарок.  
Аид тоже явно думал о чём-то своём и почти не слушал Диониса.  
Дионис даже возмутился мысленно, что его никто не слушает, а потому немедленно протолкнул ту просьбу, которую намеревался протолкнуть и прежде — просто теперь возмущение наверняка придало убедительности его словам. Он надеялся, что придало.  
— Дядя, дорогой мой, я никогда не видел толком твоих прославленных владений. Всё как-то скомкано было, в каждый мой визит. И кроме всего прочего, я нынче совсем никуда не тороплюсь…  
— М-гм, — дорогой дядя то ли не особо понял, о чём талдычит его племянник, то ли не одобрил такого к себе обращения.  
Дионис метнул короткий взгляд на Загрея, минутой ранее издавшего ровно такой же точно звук, как и его отец. Судя по его виду, Загрей не понял причину этого взгляда, но интерпретировал его, в общем, похоже на то, чего Дионис от него ожидал:  
— Хочешь, я покажу тебе Элизиум? Там красиво.  
Эта фраза заставила Аида оживиться. По крайней мере, он оторвался, наконец, от своих свитков, вскинул голову и недоверчиво уставился на обоих в упор.  
— Хочу, — уверенно-показательно и громко обрадовался Дионис, чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что он очень хочет смотреть Элизиум.  
— Дионис, — предупреждающе нахмурился Аид, — твоя амброзия, этот щедрый дар, разумеется…  
— Мне не нужны тени, никакие тени, я не охочусь за какой-то определённой тенью в Элизиуме, мы не сговаривались с Загреем, — Дионис даже руки вверх поднял, демонстрируя пустые ладони, — я просто любопытный. И надеялся, что прошло достаточно времени, что я завоевал достаточное признание среди богов, чтобы мне было позволено — с твоего разрешения, разумеется, — совершить прогулку и по этому невероятному домену. Для расширения кругозора.  
Аид смерил их обоих взглядом.  
— По-моему, вы оба путаете твои игры с моим сыном, все эти кратковременные забавы с наделением его твоей силой и прочие глупости, с чем-то ещё, — сощурился он.  
— Я не путаю, — пылко вскинулся Дионис. — Я осознаю свою ответственность.  
Загрей растерянно заморгал. Судя по всему, не понял, что на это вообще можно ответить. Или испугался некой мелкой мести отца за «все эти игры и прочие глупости».  
— Почему меня вообще это заботит? — с подчёркнутым раздражением закатил глаза Аид. — Идите себе, развлекайтесь! Давайте! Хочешь смотреть Элизиум — на здоровье. Уведи его, — это Аид уже сыну махнул рукой, — и не приставайте ко мне, когда я занят делом!

*~*~*~*

— Знаешь, — признался Загрей, — я никогда не видел Асфодель настолько пустым. Хотя это как раз имеет больше всего смысла.  
Они поднимались вверх по реке, и баржа была совершенно пуста. А ещё — везла их без остановок и промедлений, а Загрей удивлённым взглядом провожал каждый каменистый остров, выступавший из огненной воды.  
— Ты способен здесь драться? — вполне искренне изумился Дионис, оценив россыпь полузатопленных магмой крупных валунов и попытавшись представить себя скачущим по ним.  
— Я там несколько раз утонул, — уточнил Загрей, посмотрев туда же, куда смотрел Дионис, — ну, или сгорел. Уж не знаю точно.  
— Давно здесь… так? — спросил Дионис.  
— Я другого Асфоделя не видел, — Загрей пожал плечами, окидывая взглядом всё вокруг.  
— Я видел. Интересно, что здесь произошло?  
— Флегетон разлился? — неуверенно ответил Загрей.  
Он сам не знал. Дионис сделал такой вывод и, чтобы не заострять на этом внимание, улыбнулся:  
— Но тут, несомненно, куда живописнее, чем в Тартаре. Видно больше пространства. Флегетон светится. Такое вот. Даже красиво, я бы сказал.  
Загрей задумчиво уставился вдаль.  
— Тартар — это больше катакомбы вокруг чертогов Аида, наверное, — сказал он. — Здесь мы просто уже довольно далеко.  
Дионис согласно кивнул. У него сложилось впечатление, что Загрей, скорее, рассуждает вслух, нежели и в самом деле способен внятно рассказать ему о том, как в домене его отца всё устроено. Впрочем, мысленно отметил Дионис, незнание не помешало принцу — всё-таки принцу — научиться ориентироваться в этом странном месте. Скорее всего, интуитивно и подсознательно он понимает домен лучше, чем даже сам об этом думает.  
— Мы почти у цели, — заметив какой-то только ему известный ориентир, оживился Загрей.  
И действительно, баржа сразу же повернула к берегу.  
В Элизиуме Дионис запрокинул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть, что над ними. В Тартаре казалось, над ними нависал обычный потолок. По крайней мере там, где они шли. Катакомбы, сказал Загрей. Нынешний Асфодель походил на широкую пещеру с высоким сводом и раскинувшейся вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, огненной гладью реки Флегетон. Дионис пытался припомнить, на что походил Асфодель прежде, но прежде Асфодель не интересовал его вовсе, и он не запомнил ни названий мест, где был во время своих предыдущих визитов, ни их особенностей. Сейчас обстоятельства изменились — Дионису было интересно.  
Он ещё раз огляделся кругом и снова запрокинул голову, решая для себя, на что похож Элизиум.  
Элизиум походил на туман.  
— Красиво, да? — неуверенно уточнил у Диониса Загрей, показавший ему, где открывался самый чудесный вид.  
Дионис помолчал и посмотрел на Загрея:  
— Тебе здесь не нравится.  
Это был не вопрос. По Загрею легко было сказать, что ему здесь не нравится.  
— Асфодель какой-то… более настоящий, — не стал отрицать тот. — Не пойми меня неправильно, я терпеть не могу Асфодель… наверное…  
Кажется, он хотел сказать «но» и развернуть мысль о сравнении Асфоделя с Элизиумом, но задумался и ничего не сказал.  
— Ты привык к этим местам? — хмыкнул Дионис.  
На этот раз он всё-таки задал вопрос.  
— Нет? Да? Не знаю? Мне не нравится, что я не могу сделать то, что хочу. И так уж вышло, что это происходит именно здесь, среди этих мест.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Дионис. — Вполне вероятно, что всё наоборот, и это здешние места к тебе привыкли. Или скоро привыкнут.  
Загрей вздрогнул, но ничего не ответил. Дионис решил, что нужно сменить тему. Он сам не очень понял, зачем сказал так про привычку. Просто ему всегда казалось, что к нему-то домен относился, как к чужеродному элементу. Если принимать во внимание это ощущение, Дионису ещё всегда было интересно, как себя чувствовал сам Аид, когда впервые здесь очутился и на собственной, так сказать, шкуре испытал, какова его награда за одержанную победу в войне с титанами. С теми самыми, которых, к слову, ещё и сослали сюда же. По частям.

— Там река, — нашёл, наконец, Дионис предмет для разговора и даже тронул Загрея за плечо, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
— Это Лета.  
Лета тоже была похожа на туман.  
Дионис легко принял решение спускаться к воде.  
— Дионис, это река забвения, — позвал Загрей, видимо, решив, что Дионис полезет в воду.  
— Там что-то темнеет в тумане, на воде, — указал Дионис.  
Этим чем-то оказалась лодка Харона. Загрей нисколько не удивился тому, что Харон прятался в тумане, но совершенно точно удивился, когда Дионис попросил:  
— Покатаешь нас?  
— У меня даже денег с собой нет, — попытался объяснить Загрей, — а драгоценностями Харон не берёт.  
— Я ему не деньгами платил, — хмыкнул Дионис. — Да, Харон?  
Харон какое-то время молча висел в воздухе на одном месте, преграждая путь к своей лодке, глядя на пришельцев сверху вниз и опасно покачивая веслом, которое он держал почему-то на манер посоха вместо того, чтобы опустить его в воду. Затем он вздохнул и опустился в лодку, поманив за собой рукой. Загрей ахнул.  
— Я хочу сказать, — поспешно шепнул он Дионису. — Харон никогда не соглашался взять меня к себе в лодку. Даже когда я предлагал ему всё ценное, что у меня есть.  
— Да он всё равно сейчас ничем не занят, — тоже шепнул в ответ Дионис, насмешливо фыркнув. — Кроме того, мы ж кататься хотим, а не просим куда-то конкретно нас доставить.  
Лодка Харона несла, будто вовсе не касаясь воды, летела в тумане, в котором почти ничего нельзя было разобрать. В этом были свои плюсы: Загрей жался к Дионису как птенец к тёплому боку большой птицы. Дионис, впрочем, не испытывал совсем никакого страха или беспокойства. Его даже несколько удивила реакция принца — он же был здешним принцем. Объяснение, впрочем, не заставило себя ждать:  
— Думаешь, туман реки действует так же, как её вода? — ещё тише, чем в прошлый раз, шепнул Загрей.  
Дионис закрыл глаза и какое-то время действительно думал над этим вопросом. Закрыл глаза он, впрочем, не потому, что задумался, а потому, что хотел, чтобы Загрей шепнул ему в ухо что-нибудь ещё.  
— Извини, — не дождавшись ответа, сказал тот, на этот раз чуть-чуть всё-таки отстранившись, — с тех пор, как я узнал, насколько легко можно уничтожить любые твои воспоминания, все знания, всё, что тебя делает тобою, я, кажется, стал опасаться этой реки.  
Дионис доверительно качнулся, уже самостоятельно прижимаясь сбоку к Загрею, и попытался объяснить, как смог:  
— Возможно, меня не пугает Лета, потому что я не хотел бы вовсе ничего помнить из моих скитаний. Не знаю, Заг. Если ты сошёл с ума, можно ли говорить, что ты всё ещё творишь то, что делает тебя тобою?  
Харон, недвижный всё это время, отвернувшийся от своих пассажиров, чтобы смотреть куда-то вперёд, в туман, неожиданно издал долгий протяжный звук на выдохе. Загрей поднял на него взгляд.  
— По-моему, Лета для нас не опасна, — вслушиваясь в интонации этого звука, сделал вывод он.  
Харон коротко кивнул и отвернулся. Веслом он будто и вовсе не орудовал, тем не менее, держал его в воде, и казалось, что лодка так легко парит над волнами именно из-за этого. Дионис попытался припомнить, летала ли его лодка прежде, но не смог. И вовсе не из-за тумана Леты, как выяснилось.  
Спустя некоторое время сквозь туман донёсся шум падающей воды. Харон невозмутимо правил лодку вперёд, и неожиданно они увидели прямо перед собой широкий водопад. Дионис опять запрокинул голову вверх, надеясь, что хоть откуда падает водопад, увидит, но наверху клубился всё тот же туман.  
Загрей тоже посмотрел вверх:  
— По-моему, это именно этот водопад видно с того места, что я тебе показывал. Вообще-то я никогда не видел его вблизи. Без лодки сюда не подобраться.  
— Я бы и с лодкой не знал, куда плыть, — философски отметил Дионис и покосился на Харона.  
Тот всё ещё правил вперёд, и Дионис почти поверил, будто он делает это специально, чтобы проплыть прямо под водопадом — быть может, там пещера за ним, и он хочет им её показать, — но у Харона был другой план. Едва до них долетели первые брызги, Харон мотнул веслом, и лодка просто принялась подниматься вверх, параллельно обрушивающейся вниз воде. Теперь Харон держал весло так, будто гладил им водопад. Они поднимались всё выше и выше, так плавно, будто ничего и не изменилось.  
— Я вижу круг арены внизу, — вдруг заметил Загрей, разглядывая открывающийся с высоты вид. — Вон там. Сегодня Тесей с Астерием меня не дождутся.  
— Тесей с Астерием там? — переспросил Дионис. — Думаешь, мы могли бы их здесь встретить?  
Загрей коротко вздрогнул и отступил от края лодки к центру. Поколебался:  
— Может быть? Если честно, я не уверен, что при встрече они на нас не нападут. Ты хотел рассказать им об Ариадне?  
Настал черёд Диониса колебаться.  
— Я точно не хотел бы ничего рассказывать об Ариадне Тесею, — наконец признался он. — Этот напыщенный… неважно. Астерий, с другой стороны… Знаешь, я думаю, они были по-своему привязаны друг к другу, в той жизни. Всё-таки, брат и сестра. Может быть, я мог бы передать ему привет от неё, но только у меня нет от неё приветов. Если честно, мне не приходило в голову, что такое возможно.  
— Тогда в следующий раз?  
Дионису показалось, что произнесено это было с затаённой надеждой. Он кивнул.

Покорив водопад, лодка снова плыла горизонтально, как и полагается любой нормальной уважающей себя лодке. Харон молчал, оба его пассажира также не спрашивали, куда он их везёт. Дионис так удобно устроился, привалившись к плечу Загрея, что, пожалуй, был согласен ещё долго так плыть в тишине и тумане, даже несмотря на то, что ничего потрясающего на пути им не попадалось. Иногда из тумана выступали причудливые формы, гигантские, торчащие прямо из воды. В первый раз такую увидев, Дионис подумал, что это титаны.  
— Это статуи, — ответил Загрей, — они тут везде. Вроде бы это красивые статуи великих мастеров. Надо же им чем-то заниматься. Но как правило это всегда гигантское оружие, в бронзе или мраморе.  
Он вздохнул. Видимо, решил Дионис, не поклонник скульптуры — или конкретно гигантских мраморных копий и мечей. Зато ему, должно быть, нравилось, что Дионис едва ли не лёг на него. Он снова и снова осторожно пропускал Дионисовы волосы между пальцами, словно удивляясь тому, какие они длинные. Или, быть может, тому, какие они пурпурные. Ещё делал это так аккуратно, будто не был уверен, что можно. А когда лодка тихо ткнулась в берег и замерла, и вовсе поспешно отдёрнул руку.  
Харон пошипел на них обоих немного, пока они выбирались из лодки, даже веслом зачем-то помахал, потом развернулся обратно и скрылся в тумане. Загрей и Дионис растерянно переглянулись.  
— Я никогда здесь не был, — признался Загрей. — Понятия не имею, где он нас высадил и куда нам теперь идти.  
— А нам куда-то надо? — задумался Дионис.  
— Кроме того, у меня нет с собой оружия, — Загрей вздохнул, увидев, как вскинул на него удивлённый взгляд Дионис. — Я хочу сказать, ты себе не представляешь, насколько опасны могут быть здешние обитатели.  
Не потому ли он таким неодобрительным тоном говорил о скульптурах, подумал Дионис.  
— До сих пор нас вообще никто не тревожил. Я, между прочим, даже расстроился немного. Выглядит так, будто твой отец попросту боится показывать мне хоть одну, даже самую завалящую, тень.  
— Ну, не знаю…  
Дионис фыркнул и потянул Загрея за руку.  
По мере их продвижения вперёд туман отступал. Река осталась позади. Им действительно никто не встречался, будто они были совсем одни на необитаемом острове. Загрей с любопытством трогал толстые, покрытые мшистым зелёным ковром лианы, стелющиеся справа и слева, свисающие откуда-то сверху.  
— Похожи на корни деревьев, — отметил Дионис и тоже погладил мягкий мох.  
— Там, где я могу пройти Элизиум насквозь, вообще-то всё очень ухоженное, — сказал Загрей. — Этих корней нет. Везде вазоны с цветами, всё аккуратно подстрижено. А здесь оно растёт, как хочет. И знаешь, такой Элизиум мне гораздо больше нравится. Он куда более настоящий. Но я всё равно не пойму, зачем тебе сюда понадобилось. В домене Геи ведь наверняка есть и вазоны с ухоженными цветами, и нормальные деревья. Ну, и другие растения.  
— Зачем? — переспросил Дионис, остановившись. — Загрей, я хотел сходить с тобой на свидание. Мне, в общем-то, было всё равно, куда именно идти. Кроме того, это именно ты предложил Элизиум.  
Загрей стремительно залился краской, уставился на свои ступни, словно мысленно приказывая им не чудить, и буркнул, не глядя на Диониса:  
— Элизиум просто дальше всего. Я хотел увести тебя — подальше оттуда. Видимо, то, что здесь, оно как-то лучше перекликается с тем, что тебе подходит. Мне так показалось. Если уж тебе хотелось посмотреть, что тут есть.  
— Мне хотелось, чтобы ты со мной погулял. И я пытался дать тебе это понять, как мог.  
Дионис подошёл совсем близко, не удержался и провёл тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Загрея. Тот так быстро отреагировал на ласку и качнулся навстречу, что у Диониса мучительно сладко ухнуло что-то внутри. От всего сразу: от желания, от сопереживания, от сожаления, что придётся отказать Загрею в поцелуе.  
Загрей однако сам вспомнил, что от этого лучше воздержаться. Скоординировал своё движение — и ткнулся носом Дионису в шею с тихим протестующим звуком. У него это получилось почти естественно.  
Дионис не то чтобы предполагал такое развитие событий, но рефлекторно запустил пальцы Загрею в волосы, чтобы выпутать из них золотой с багрянцем венец. Если уж на то пошло, чтобы быть с Дионисом, ему он не нужен.  
Загрей не отстранялся, только вцепился в Диониса обеими руками, и они пошли шарить вдоль его тела, ощупывая его всего, жадно и нетерпеливо. Дионис, пожалуй, удивился напору, но тоже и не подумал отстраняться. Закрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул через нос.  
Загрей запнулся, когда ладонь его уже легла Дионису между ног и настойчиво гладила, коротко, вверх-вниз.  
— Что мне сделать? — неровно хватая воздух ртом и тычась носом Дионису в ухо, почти испуганно спросил он.  
Успокоиться и не трястись так, хотела ответить одна половина Дионисова здравого смысла. Вторая капитулировала и просто готова была просить продолжать двигать рукой, ещё, ещё, не останавливаться.  
— М, — коротко промычал Дионис, бережно целуя Загрея в шею за ухом, — давай сядем.  
Он первым бесцеремонно плюхнулся на ковёр из мягкого мха и лишайника — или, по крайней мере, очень похожих на них растений, какими бы они ни были в Элизиуме — и потянул Загрея на себя. Тот неловко опустился следом, немедленно запутался в своих и Дионисовых одеждах и, видимо ничего другого больше не придумав, поспешно прижался губами к обнажённой коже Диониса где-то в районе рёбер. В общем-то, он даже почти ничего не сделал, чтобы получить к ней доступ, скорее наоборот. От его попыток избавить Диониса от одежды ткань натягивалась, топорщилась, мешала и лезла ему прямо в рот.  
Дионис хмыкнул, с интересом отмечая, что щёки у него заметно теплеют от Загреевой неловкости, а внизу живота призывно тянет. Он подумал, что Танатосу стоит сделать как минимум выговор, если тот действительно никогда не водил Загрея на свидания в Элизиум и не пытался уволочь его под любой ближайший куст. Всё-таки о чём ещё можно думать в Элизиуме, если не об этом, когда ты бог и легко можешь гулять со своими пассиями по столь живописным местам. А если Танатос всё-таки затаскивал Загрея в какие-нибудь кусты, то тогда, конечно, неловкость эту остаётся списывать только на неотразимость самого бога виноделия, больше в таком случае не на что.  
— Заг, — позвал Дионис, — перевернись на спину.  
Он устроился полусидя, опершись о ближайший корень, поросший мхом. Затем помог устроиться и перевернувшемуся на спину Загрею, уложив его голову себе на грудь и с удовольствием зарываясь носом в его волосы на макушке. Загрей запрокинул голову, ища его взгляда, и он тихо шепнул прямо ему в макушку:  
— Так легче не пытаться друг друга поцеловать. Неудобно.  
Загрей на это покраснел ещё заметнее. Но вообще-то Дионис подумал, что понимает его реакцию. Загрей такой — наверняка беспокоится, что сделает что-нибудь не то относительно Диониса с его этой божественной особенностью.  
— Я не… — очень неуверенно протянул Загрей.  
— Это нам не помешает, — полностью противоположным тоном быстро заявил Дионис, запуская, наконец, руки, под ткань его собственных одежд.  
Загрей и теперь охотно откликнулся на ласку. Дионис всего раз провёл ладонью по его груди, даже не по животу, и он сразу же коротко ахнул, ноги у него напряглись, таз приподнялся. Едва заметно, рефлекторно, но Дионис чуть не заскулил от удовольствия, подметив у Загрея это доверчивое движение. Рука сама заскользила книзу, пальцы бережно поскребли по животу, отчего Загрей снова ахнул, и Дионис накрыл его пах ладонью, нетерпеливо сдвигая одежды, чтобы они не мешали.  
С минуту Загрей, с едва слышимыми звуками на вдохе, предвестниками стонов, подавался бёдрами навстречу движениям его ладони, потом вдруг остановился, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Ди, — почти жалобно позвал он, — можно я?  
Дионис куснул себе губы и, кажется, даже прокусил. То ли от неожиданности, то ли одобрительно — ему понравилось, как именно Загрей его позвал.  
— М-м-м?  
Он ослабил нажим, да и сам расслабился, стараясь ничем не стеснять Загрея в его попытках подобраться повыше, раскинуть ноги поудобнее, чуть-чуть поменять положение тела в пространстве. Загрей не глядя — потому что совершенно точно не был способен таким образом вывернуть шею, чтобы глядеть, — потянулся уложить ладонь Дионису между ног. Руку для этого ему пришлось согнуть явно под не самым удобным углом.  
Дионис тихо охнул. Ему сначала показалось, что отзывчивость Загрея очевидно намекает на степень его возбуждения. Да и пальцам Дионисовым тоже казалось, что эта степень довольно высока. Он, можно сказать, почти торопился быстрее доставить ему удовольствие. А теперь мысленно отругал себя за спешку. В конце концов, сам мог испортить это возбуждение необдуманным лапаньем.  
— Секунду, — попросил он, судорожно облизывая губы языком; то ли от того, что они пересохли, то ли всё-таки слизывая выступившую от укуса капельку крови.  
Масло у него с собой было только для рук. Ничего, сойдёт и такое. Дионис невольно пропустил пару вздохов, подумав о том, какое ещё мог бы сейчас использовать масло — уж этого добра у него хватало, во всём своём разнообразии. Да и таскал он его с собой едва ли не охотнее, чем бутыли с амброзией.  
В следующий раз, мысленно пообещал себе Дионис.  
Он накрыл ладонь Загрея своей, размазывая масло по коже. Не удержался и застонал от ощущений. Убрал руку, плеснул в ладонь новую порцию — это уже для Загрея. Прижался теснее и ещё немного поскрёб пальцами по его животу, медленно, круговыми движениями, чтобы заострить предвкушение.  
Загрею этого хватило. Он почти до полной неподвижности застыл, когда пальцы, наконец, сползли по его животу ниже, затем крупно вздрогнул пару раз, бёдра его снова задвигались навстречу прикосновениям, глаза зажмурились. Дионис тихо заскулил вместо него — ему слишком нравилось, как Загрей выглядит, как поспешно хватает воздух ртом и всем телом просит не останавливаться.  
Было бы, конечно, очень приятно, если бы он попросил об этом вслух, но у самого Диониса не хватило на это терпения. Он не дразнил жёстко, даже почти не задумывался над этим; ну, может быть совсем чуть-чуть. Только водил ладонью — с нажимом, без нажима, ритмично, затем нарушая ритм — до тех пор, пока Загрей, изливаясь ему в эту самую ладонь, не издал тот стон, что Дионис так хотел от него услышать.  
Стон оказался слишком хорош. Дионис не выдержал, переместил руку туда, где ладонь Загрея неловко замерла у него между ног какое-то время назад. Сжал поверх, снова заставляя её двигаться, судорожно подёргал тазом навстречу этому движению, полностью испортил всю стройность любого движения, и своего, и Загреева, и кончил, скорее, вопреки тому, что творил, с шумным вздохом облегчения. Потом снова уткнулся носом в макушку Загрея, прикрыл глаза и затих ненадолго, впитывая в себя момент. Загрей так сладко, глубоко и шумно дышал, расслабившись лёжа на Дионисе, что было бы попросту неразумно не впитать в себя такой момент.  
— Я бы совершил катабасис и ради тебя тоже, — пробормотал Дионис, не очень, по всей видимости, соображая, что несёт.  
В его устах это был не то чтобы действительно комплимент. Но Загрей пошевелился, перевернулся на бок и приластился к Дионису так, будто это был как раз именно он, и самый приятный к тому же.

Им было так много о чём поговорить, что они молчали. Довольно долго просто лёжа друг на друге и лаская друг друга легко, одними пальцами, словно изучая, каково это.  
Когда Загрей попытался встать, его шатнуло, и он снова сел, искренне удивлённый тем, как подогнулись колени.  
— Извини, — рассмеялся Дионис, подцепляя валявшийся во мху венец и водружая его Загрею обратно на голову. — Это я.  
— Я не чувствую сонливости, — поспешил заверить Загрей. — И мы же не целовались.  
Это, последнее, было сказано почти с жалостью. Наверное. Дионису хотелось так думать.  
— Ну, я же дышу, — философски заметил он. — Есть вероятность, что ко мне можно привыкнуть, — он опять рассмеялся, — но пока лучше выпить побольше воды.  
Загрей поморщился:  
— С этим тут сложно. Если бы я лично не распорядился, тут бы кроме Леты никакой другой воды и в помине не было. Харон вроде намекнул, что она никак не влияет на богов, но я всё равно не хочу рисковать.  
— Пойдём обратно?  
Загрей вздохнул.  
— Это значит, что ты уйдёшь?  
Вздохнул и Дионис.  
— Мы всё равно не приспособлены толком к тому, чтобы долго здесь находиться.  
— Как, интересно, мой отец вообще сломал эту систему, если природа происхождения богов так много значит? — буркнул Загрей.  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Дионис. — Это решали крониды, когда делили между собой сферы влияния. Совершил ритуал какой-нибудь?  
Загрей снова поднялся, на этот раз удержавшись на ногах, и привёл себя в порядок.  
— Пойдём, — потянул он Диониса за руку.  
Дионису это понравилось. А то прежде ему всё время самому приходилось тянуть за собой Загрея.  
Харон ждал их на берегу. На том же самом месте и, судя по всему, уже довольно давно. Какое-то время он бессловесно ругался, потом загнал обоих на свою лодку и взмахнул веслом.


End file.
